


Dragon quest XI Fic and Drawing Ideas

by StealingCats_DoingArt



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act I Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealingCats_DoingArt/pseuds/StealingCats_DoingArt
Summary: I really love Dragon Quest XI and tho I've never truly written anything I figured I might as well try and or write my ideas down.
Kudos: 2





	1. I Haven't Done This Before

I don't write but playing through Dragon Quest XI is making me want to. For now I am just gonna throw ideas and things I want to see personally out into the world through this. I haven't tried to write anything in years so if I do write something its gonna be quite rough. I will probably end up drawing some of the things I've already drawn Erik and I have started something for Sylvando too!

~Lorcan~


	2. Hendrik and Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just think it would be cute

Ive just recently started my second playthrough of the game and i finished where you defend Cobblestone and rid Heliodor of the first spectral sentinels. Seeing and hearing about how Obsidian is with anyone other then Hendrik and how he doesn't really like anyone other then Hendrik. One of the guards also refer to Obsidian as Hendrik's "beloved horse".

~Lorcan~


	3. Rush of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always feel bad doing this quest

I see Sylv as a mum friend and just a very caring and outgoing person from what hes done in the game. And I quite like the idea of him telling off the old man or taking Jades place and wearing the bunny suit instead. I also just think one would just look nice on him which I may or may not be trying to draw ;)

~Lorcan~


	4. The Tor

Every time i see Eleven run across such thin "bridges" and up a thin vine i cant help but imagine how his party would react especailly Hendrik. Like i went up to the tor at the beginning of act II and i cant help but think how shocked he would be that a village would have its young adults do something so dangerous and wonder how they think its safe and such. 

~Lorcan~


	5. Gemma

I'm not really much of a fan of Gemma she well shes got no spunk to her shes just kinda put forward as a helpless young woman i feel like id prob like her more if she was tougher she honestly felt like she wasnt from cobblestone cause she was just so seemingly weak and i would think she shouldve been toughter growing up there as cobblestone is so seemingly cut off from everwhere else in erdrea they have no one to help them from defending them from monsters and if they dont have enough food for winter they dont got no one to help them

basically what im saying is i like the few fics ive read where Gemma is a bit tougher like farming is tough work if she can use a hoe or shovel she can beat some slimes ass at least. I really would ve liked a stronger Gemma

~Lorcan~


	6. Erik and Mia

I really love these two especially Erik. I loved seeing them interact and thought it was really cute how much Erik cared for her and loves his lil sis. Mia is just awesome she has such spunk XD


	7. Act III

In all honesty I didn't really like Act III much it was a bit dissapointing all in all except the revalation about the Seer and then the Yggdragon at the very end of the game. Itd be really nice to do my own version of Act III or continue from the end of act II where there isnt a time sphere or Eleven doesnt break it


	8. End of Act II

When i was at the time sphere it wasnt very clear to me if Eleven would just cease to exist in that time line or if that time line would be destroyed or if he would even make it and i just cant imagine the party actually letting him go cause they already lost Veronica, Hendrik lost Jasper and all the grief and tramua of everything i just i see them not being able to let him go

~Lorcan~


	9. Prince/King Eleven

I've seen some fics where dundrasil doesn't fall and Eleven grows up a royal and id think its interesting and i want to try drawing it I'm not great at creating outfits but I'm defiantly gonna try (i also love seeing different ways Erik and Eleven meet in them)


	10. Mythical Creatures (Art)

I really love fics where characters aren't actually human and so far my two favorites fics where Eleven isn't human are FireBreathing by Puffinpastry where we have a dragon spawn Eleven as well as Bloodletting by RavensChrome and I've already been planning to make fanart for amazing both creations.


	11. 'Er Ladyship

I came back to the last bastion to use the bank and saw the thief(if i rmember right thats what he said he was) and 'Er Ladyship the kid he found and is now lookin after


	12. queen frysabel

i just realized when i spoke to the maid in the castle that shes really cute and cares about the Queen a lot and as much as i love Frysabel and Krystalinda i think the maid and the Queen would be a cute relationship to explore

also i really wanted to give mia something like a blanket or a stuffed animal or just something comforting after that plus the bed doesn't look comfortable and its real cold there

~Lorcan~


End file.
